Christianity by country
As of the early 21st century, Christianity has approximately 2.4 billion adherents, out of about 7.2 billion people.33.39% of ~7.2 billion world population (under the section 'People') The faith represents approximately one-third of the world's population and is the largest religion in the world, with the three largest groups of Christians being the Catholic Church, Protestantism, and the Eastern Orthodox Church.Hinnells, The Routledge Companion to the Study of Religion, p. 441. The largest Christian denomination is the Catholic Church, with 1.09 billion adherents. The second largest Christian branch is either Protestantism (if it is considered a single group), or the Eastern Orthodox Church (if Protestants are considered to be divided into multiple denominations). Christianity is the predominant religion in Europe, Russia, the Americas, the Philippines, East Timor, Southern Africa, Central Africa, East Africa and Oceania.Encyclopædia Britannica table of religions, by region; retrieved November 2007 There are also large Christian communities in other parts of the world, such as Central Asia and the Middle East, where Christianity is the second-largest religion after Islam. The United States of America has the largest Christian population in the world, followed by Brazil and Mexico.Largest Christian Population in the world; retrieved April 2009 Christianity, in one form or another, is the state religion of the following 14 nations: Argentina (Roman Catholic Church), Tuvalu (Church of Tuvalu), Tonga (Free Wesleyan Church of Tonga), Costa Rica (Roman Catholic Church), Kingdom of Denmark (Danish National Church), England (Church of England), Greece (Eastern Orthodox Church), Georgia (Eastern Orthodox Church),The Church Triumphant: A History of Christianity Up to 1300, E. Glenn Hinson, p 223Georgian Reader, George Hewitt, p. xii Iceland (Church of Iceland), Liechtenstein (Roman Catholic Church), Malta (Roman Catholic Church), Monaco (Roman Catholic Church), Norway (Church of Norway), Vatican City (Roman Catholic Church). Lists By country Note: Population statistics by religious affiliations are based upon statistical science and are subject to observational error (technically referred to as estimates). The proportion of Christians is based on the proportion of the population in each country who are members of a Christian denomination or who identify themselves as Christian. It says nothing about the proportion of such as believe in God and are regularly in the church. People who mix Christianity with tribal religions are defined in this article as Christians. Most of the percentage of Christian population of each country was taken from the US State Department's'' International Religious Freedom Report'', the'' CIA World Factbook, Joshua Project, Open doors, Pew Forum and Adherents.com. Sovereign states and dependent territories Unrecognised states '''Note': Includes non-United Nations member states not recognized by any state, non-UN member states recognized only by non-UN members and non-UN member states recognized by at least one UN member. Top ten On the left: A list of the top ten countries by largest number of Christians. On the right: a list of the top ten countries by highest percentage of the population that is Christian.PEW research centerPEW Research Center Countries by highest percentage of the population that is Christian with at least 10 million Christians In total, 126 countries have a Christian majority, while 71 countries have a Christian minority. According to Pew Research study, of the 232 countries and territories , 157 have Christian majorities. Population growth According to 2011 Pew Research Center survey, there are 2.18 billion Christians around the world in 2010, up from about 600 million in 1910. And according to 2012 Pew Research Center survey if current trends continue, Christianity will remain the world's largest religion by year 2050. By 2050, the Christian population is expected to exceed 3 billion.wsj.com Many charismatic movements that have become well established over large parts of the world, is growing especially in Africa, Latin America, Muslim world, and Asia.David Stoll, "Is Latin America Turning Protestant?" published Berkeley: University of California Press. 1990 See also * List of Christian denominations by number of members * Protestantism by country * Roman Catholicism by country * Orthodoxy by country Other religions: * Jewish population by country * Islam by country * Ahmadiyya by country * Buddhism by country * Hinduism by country * Judaism by country * Sikhism by country * No Faith by country General: * List of religious populations Notes References Category:Christianity by country